


I'm Yours

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~This is our fate, I'm yours~</p>
<p>A short fic where Piper has an idea and she and Annabeth have a dance. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the idea for this ficlet in the car when this song came on the radio and I thought it was so freaking cute. I had to write it. This ficlet isn't the best but I think it's so adorable, cheesy, and cliché. (which I like) The song is "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and I recommend listening to it while reading. 
> 
> (Also short promo. If you like Pipabeth or other LGBT pairings, you should check out the tumblr network I run with the help of other mods! It's @lgbtqpjo and we post all kinds of LGBTQ+ content in the Riordan fandom. Check it out! This is mod Ashley btw. If you're coming from tumblr, I know, my username is the cringiest thing ever please ignore it.) 
> 
> Ok, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!

They were in Piper's room when Piper had the idea. Annabeth and her were roommates, friends, lovers, soulmates. They thought of each other as each of those words. Piper loved to show affection to Annabeth, always in the cheesiest ways possible. So, Piper had an idea. 

She grabbed her phone and plugged it into the small speaker that was sitting on her desk. Piper then faced Annabeth, who was laying on Piper's bed. Piper caught herself staring, just for a moment, about the beautiful girl she loved. Annabeth layer on stomach, feet in the air and looking down at the phone in her hands. She wore a simplistic blue tank top, black shorts, and socks. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes caught Piper's and she smiled. 

"Like what you see?" Annabeth asked, grinning. 

"In your dreams," Piper replied, although she really did like what she saw. "I have an idea," Piper announced. 

"Oh no, this could end badly." 

"Shut up it's a good one. But we need to move the furniture and make sure the floor is clear," Piper explained. 

Annabeth shrugged. "Alright, if you want to." 

After moving the furniture, Annabeth stood in the middle of her room while Piper went to her phone. 

"This better not be anything stupid like the time you thought couples yoga was a good idea," Annabeth said. 

Piper laughed. "No, it's not like that. That was a disaster that I don't wanna think about. This is better." Piper tapped the small song icon on her phone, turned up the volume, and let the soft beat fill the room. 

Piper walked up to Annabeth. She couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face, and neither could Annabeth. By then, Annabeth knew what Piper's idea was. 

"Dance with me?" Piper asked, offering her hand to Annabeth, still smiling. 

"Of course," Annabeth replied. She gracefully took Piper's outstretched hand, and being the taller one, placed her other hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper put her hand that she wasn't holding Annabeth's in on Annabeth's hip. They started to twirl around the room. 

~Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back~

Dancing with Annabeth felt like a fantasy. Piper was able to imagine that they were in a ballroom, in a garden, at a wedding (maybe theirs), anywhere that fit a romantic fantasy more than a bedroom. But, the bedroom scene felt like teenage love. The things you hear in songs on the radio. Piper had always longed for that. And she had it. 

~Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,   
To win some or learn some  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours~

Annabeth led Piper across the room. Piper stared into Annabeth's beautiful eyes that were looking right back at her. And smile formed on Annabeth's face. "Great idea," she said, almost laughing. "Cheesy, but great idea." 

"Well, that's me," Piper replied as she swayed Annabeth the other way. Although Annabeth was taller, Piper occasionally took the lead. 

~Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing   
We are just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved~

The girls continued to dance around the dimly lit room. Piper loved how to dimness of the room added to the fantasy of the dance. Piper leaned closer to Annabeth, their bodies almost leaning on each other. Piper moved a step further and leaned on Annabeth's chest. Annabeth brought her head down. The intimacy with Annabeth filled Piper with tranquility. Annabeth made her feel calm, relaxed, and something else too. Something she couldn't describe. Whatever it was, Piper enjoyed it. 

~So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours~

Piper moved back a bit. She leaned up and kissed Annabeth. The long, climactic, and romantic kind of kiss that you see in movies. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. Piper loved the warm feeling. The two parted, but kept their faces inches from touching. 

Love. The song sang about love. And Piper definitely loved Annabeth. Yes, love could be complicated, but was sure of one thing. 

Piper whispered, "I'm yours."


End file.
